


dont murder people

by Silver_Apple



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: elbows and lobsters both begin with g





	dont murder people

**Author's Note:**

> im never gonna make a serious ddlc fic, ive accepted that by now

"lets hold a hand" said monika

 

Sayoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee said "gasp thats gay"

 

"im a frying pan so lets hold a han-d" said monika

 

"but monika thats illegal" "i fucked the police so it ok" "ok"

 

Then some gay shit happened and the computer blew up. 

 

Dont bite horses. 


End file.
